


Forged in Fire

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Bond never expected to like Silva.
Relationships: James Bond/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Forged in Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff prompt table’s free prompt, which I chose to be ‘flair’, and for Villain Day.
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta and Lin for helping me with the title.

Silva had a certain flair, that Bond had always acknowledged. 

He’d talked to the man when he’d been in Six’s custody, and while he’d never condone what Silva had done or even pretend to understand why he’d done it, Bond couldn’t deny being impressed over the meticulousness of his plans. 

Bond had always had a thing for intelligence, and Silva had that in spades.

Still, he’d never thought that he’d end up running away from Skyfall with Silva, right after having talked him into leaving M alive. 

He didn’t regret his decision though, the amazing sex was well worth it. 


End file.
